The Life Of A Human Sacrifice
by Subashii-San
Summary: ABANDONED STORY. What would happen if Naruto grew up with someone who loved him? In this world Naruto meets a girl that truly loves him and would do anything for him. Together they strive to be better and change what the life of a Jinchuriki is.How would this change the plot of Naruto? Enter:Smarter,darker Naruto,forgotten clans,new threats,jutsus,summonings,character bashing,AU
1. The Girl Trapped In The Towers

'Text': This represents a character's thoughts

"Text": This represents a character talking

" _Text":_ This represents a summoning talking

' _Text':_ This represents a summoning thinking

Text: This represents the name of a jutsu being casted

In a remote island, a few days travel away from any mainland, stood a circle of long abandoned white temples. In the center of the temples was a tall, decrepit, black temple covered in trees and vines. As the sun began to rise, it casted the island in an orange glow that highlighted all the cracks in every building. Sun rays flowed through the small windows in all the temples, causing the lone inhabitant of the black temple to begin the stir.

A thin, little girl woke up to the light of the rising sun. The little girl got up from her makeshift bed made out of compacted dirt, sticks, and grass. She set aside her hand woven blanket made out of dead grass and weeds. She looked around the dark, cold, dirty, damp room slightly dazed. She looked towards the shattered, small windows at the ceiling of each wall. Vines and branches had long ago, taken over, and broke every window in the temple. The vines had already taken over more than half the room she was is. After smoothing out her worn out dress, she went to a corner of the room that held her bags. She grabbed the only 2 duffel bags she owned, and she walked to another side of the room, where the stairs were. She tightened her hold on her bags, she would begin the longest trek of her entire life today. And she could barely contain her excitement, fear, and nervousness.

'It's finally time, today's the day. If the plan goes right, my life will start today.' I thought descending down the 4 flights of stairs, that would take me to the ground floor of my temple. While descending the stairs, I went through my mental checklist of all the things I wanted to collect before I left. I had already collected all my journals and scrolls from my bedroom. I had collected my hunting knife, along with my sewing kit, and the small amount of furs I had collected over the years.

When I made it to the bottom of the stairs I looked out at the entry room of my temple. It was the most unkempt room in the entire temple. On a wall of the temple, to the left of the staircase, was a set of double doors that had been torn off their hinges by overgrown trees. On the opposite wall in the room, the same thing had happened to the other set of double doors.

Walking to the middle of the room, I set my bags on the floor. Opening the bag on the furthest to the left, I pull out a section of rope. I tied together the handles of my 2 duffel bags. I slung my bags over my shoulders. They were as tall as me and caused me to stumble when I walked I walked towards the double doors on my left. I looked down at my dress. I have had the same one on for over 6 months now, so it's been torn apart time and time again. My dress is barely being held together by it's threads. I've had to sew it back together, so many times that I'm almost all out of thread. I look down at the random collection of fur patches on my dress. I look down at my stomach. I cut out the whole section of my dress, where my stomach is. This opening makes it easier to get access to my seals.

'This is it. What all my training with Kariudo(huntress), Sora (superior wind), Kaito(supportive person), and Tsuki (moon) has prepared me for. But first I need Sora, and Kaito to help me break the barrier.' I thought cutting a small line down my stomach. Coating my hands in my blood, I go through the hand seals for my summoning jutsu. A large cloud of smoke suddenly filled the room. After the smoke cleared, there stood 2 child sized wolves facing me. One was a gray, male wolf, and the other was a black, male wolf.

" _It's time already? We'll get into position."_ The gray wolf said. Both wolves moved towards the double doors in front of us. They went into pouncing position, next to each other. I let out a loud howl, trying to call Tsuki to me. ' _I'm getting into position.'_ The female's voice rang through my head. I got myself into position. I crouch down, with my right foot planted in front of me, my left foot kneeling behind me, and my hands are ready to fly through the hand seals to the jutsu. ' _I'm ready.'_ A female voice rang out. 'Have all the temples been checked?' I thought. ' _Yes. Nothing out of the unusual. Each had a bedroom, with a rotted bedroom set, nothing was salvageable. The each had kitchens, nothing was salvageable there either. They each had libraries, but they were sealed off.'_ A female's voice said. 'Alright, we may come back for whatever is in the libraries. Maybe. But first we need to learn sealing jutsus. Okay, everybody, we attack on my mark. 3… 2… 1… Now!' I yelled in my mind. Quickly going through the hand seals, I perform _Shattering Slash_. I pumped as much wind chakra into my right hand as possible. I swung my hand in the air diagonally. A line of pure wind chakra shot out towards the door, faster than the untrained eye can see. We all attack the doorway at once.

A deafening whipping sound and a crackling sound filled the room. I run towards the smoke that now fills the doorway, trying not to trip over my bags. When I finally break through the smoke, I see trees up close for the first time in my entire life. I look behind me and see the temple regenerating it's barrier. I watch the grey, shield reappear. ' _Come on, it's time to go. We can bask in the glory later.'_ Voices rang out in my mind. A silver, female, wolf, the size of an adult, with 2 tails ran up to me. ' _Hop on, we'll get to the boat faster that way.'_ She thought, sitting in front of me. Two of her tails moved towards my back and grabbed my bags. 'Okay, Tsuki', I thought. I sat on her back, and held on for dear life.

I watched as the world around me blurred, as she ran. After a while, we reached a sandy beach, where the top of an old sailboat was lying on the shore. Tsuki slowed down, and stopped right next to the boat. I got on the raft, and prepared its lone sail. I looked towards the horizon and saw that a few hours had already passed. Rustling was heard from the trees. I looked towards the trees and saw the grey, and black wolves coming from the trees. " _We should rest for a few hours, then we should head out."_ Tsuki said, laying down. 'I need to dispel you guys. You can come back out when we reach land.' I thought. ' _As long as you're sure you don't need us.'_ The gray and black wolves, Sora and Kaito, moved towards me. ' _We wish you good luck. We're rooting for you.'_ They thought, moving to lick my cheeks in a sign of cheering me on. I moved to curl against Tsuki. She curled around me and I collapsed from exhaustion.

I woke up a while later. Looking up towards the sky, I saw it was already noon. We need to leave as soon as possible, a storm is coming and we need to avoid it. I shook awake Tsuki. 'It's time to go. You ready?' I thought. She got up, stretching, and walked towards the shore. I looked back at the trees. I couldn't see through the tees, they were large, dark, trees. Looking towards the top of the trees, I saw glimpses of the towers. I let out a deep sigh and turned back to the raft. I pushed the raft into the water, hoping on in the last second.

I began pumping small amounts of wind chakra into the sail. Tsuki moved into the water and swam beside the raft. We don't know how long it will take to reach the mainland, but I know we are moving twice as fast as a normal sailboat. I would go faster, but the boat may not be strong enough to hold against winds any stronger than the ones on it now. I looked towards Tsuki, she was swimming so fast! Tsuki never ceases to amaze me. Ever since we meet 3 years ago, she has become like a sister to me. 'Wow… It's already been 3 years since I signed Kariudo's contract. I can hardly remember my old life before she, Sora, and Kaito came into my life. I wonder what it would have looked like if I signed the contract sooner? Then again Kariudo says that the contract has major health side effects, she only gave it to me, because she believed I wasn't going to live past 10 if she didn't. Even now she doesn't know the extent of the damage the contract is doing to my body. She thinks that it will shorten my life by at least a decade, and she says it might be a safe bet to say that it will stunt my growth. She thinks the tallest I will ever be is 5 feet tall.' I thought. I looked towards the sky and saw that clouds were already beginning to darken. The storm will start soon, we better go quickly. ' _We should speed up, we don't have much time left. Put a little more wind chakra into the sail, we'll just have to hope it holds.'_ I turned toward Tsuki and nodded my head. I pushed a bit more chakra into the sail. Hearing the creaking of the raft, my left hand tightened its grip on the pole holding the sail.

Hours passed by, and the sky had already turned ominous and stormy. Lightning was crackling in the distance all around me. I was holding on to the pole, for dear life. The waves were out of control. They were crashing painfully against my body. I can't see Tsuki through all the water crashing around me. ' _Hold on Okami, we have to try to make it through the waves. The storm could last minutes, hours, or even days. I can't see you anymore. Just try to keep your head above the water. I'm gonna come near the raft and put you on my back. I'll try to swim us through this.'_ Tsuki's voice filled my frantic mind.

Loud cracking sounds filled my ears. I looked at my feet and saw that the raft was caving under the pressure. Looking at the sail, I saw that it was already torn into 5 shredded sections. I wrapped my arms around the pole, and moved to grab a piece of wood that was breaking off from the raft. A split second later the sail and its pole on the raft gave way, breaking off the raft. It hit me in the left side of my face, and flew into the rapid winds. I threw my body onto the piece of driftwood, as the rapids began ripping apart the raft. I looked around, just to see a brown blur flying towards me. I had no time to react before I was struck upside the head. I lost my grip and sank into the deep, blue water. The world began to fade away, and I stopped struggling against the waves. The last thing I felt was being wrapped up in something.


	2. Welcome To The Crew

'Text': This represents a character's thoughts "Text": This represents a character talking " _Text":_ This represents a summoning talking ' _Text':_ This represents a summoning thinking

Text: This represents the name of a jutsu being casted

I feel heavy, but weightless all at once. My body is gently swaying back and forth. I heard muffled shouting all around me. As I began to regain consciousness, I felt weight shifting on my legs. I struggled to open my eyes for a few minutes. When I managed to open my eyes, I was blinded by light. I quickly shut my eyes. The weight on my legs started to feel uncomfortable, so I started to shift my legs, trying to knock the weight off of me.

'Where am I? Am I still in the water? No, there's weight on me, so I can't be. What's weighing me down? Where Tsuki?' I thought, struggling to clear my foggy mind. I stopped moving, the sudden feeling that something was not right, freezing me to the spot. It took me a minute to realize that I couldn't hear anyone talking anymore. I heard footsteps approaching me somewhere from the left of me. As soon as the footsteps were a few yards away, a loud growl was heard. I shook, slightly frightened by the oddly familiar noise. I laid, motionless, and confused for several minutes before it clicked. 'Tsuki! That's Tsuki's growl.'

I moved my right arm, to shield my eyes from the light. Turning my head to where I heard the growling, I managed to open my eyes. I could barely comprehend what I saw when my vision cleared. I'm on a boat, a boat filled with sailors. And Tsuki's here too. I look at Tsuki and see that she was still carrying my bags on her tails. I follow Tsuki's gaze and see that she is growling at a middle aged, wearing blue pants, a blue jacket with many strange symbols on it, and he was wearing something on his head. I look at his outstretched hands, to see him holding a blanket and a brown bag. It looks like he was trying to give them to me. I look back at Tsuki and see her glancing at someone through the corner of her eye. Following her gaze, I see another sailor, this time a young man, trying to sneak behind Tsuki and come towards me. I glance back at Tsuki, just to see her preparing to pounce. I shout at her before even realizing it, "Don't Tsuki!".

Tsuki stops moving immediately and everything goes quiet. My eyes scan the crowd, everyone is staring at me shocked, with wide eyes. I guess they thought I was still unconscious. ' _Are you okay?'_ Tsuki thought, moving next to me, to sniff me. 'My head is still kinda fuzzy, I'm cold, my body feels as sore as it did the first time I trained with you and Kariudo, but other than that I feel okay' I thought back at her.

"Are you okay, little lady?" A male voice asked concerned.

I turned towards the voice, it was the man who was holding out a blanket and bag for me. He began to move towards me slowly, looking back and forth between me an Tsuki. I stretched my hand out to pat Tsuki on the side, when I saw her begin to get into pouncing position again. 'Let him speak. They did save us from the water right?' I thought, looking Tsuki in the eyes. ' _Yes. On accident though. You got caught in one of their fishing nets. I was a few yards away when I saw them pull you up. I climbed on the boat after you. When I reached the top, I saw a group of men kneeling over you. I ran towards you and the men scattered scared. I keep them away from you for an hour, before they got brave again. I have been trying to keep them away from you for half an hour now.'_ Tsuki thought.

'I think they are trying to help us. It looks like they are experienced at sailing, maybe we should stay with them. They probably know where land is. It would makes sense to stay with them, it's better than going back into the water, swimming around and hoping that we reach land. But we should make sure they are safe. Guard me, I'm gonna try to talk to them.' I thought at her. She moved to lay on her side. I looked back at the middle aged man, he had gotten a few yards closer to me. He looked at me slightly confused. I pushed back behind me, to get into a sitting position. Tsuki moved behind me, helping me sit up. I heard the men shuffle and a few gasp as they watched me sit up. Once I was sitting up, I looked back at Tsuki to see she was laying on her side again.

I looked back at the man. Looking at the things in his hands and tilted my head. He looks at me confused for a minute, before he realizes that I was gesturing to the things in his hands. "This is a blanket for you. You must be freezing in those clothes." The man said holding out his left hand that was holding the blanket. I stare at the bag in his right hand, waiting for an explanation. He looked down at his hand and said, "This is a bag of vegetables. I bet you must be hungry. We have some fish we can cook up for you if you want." The man looked at me intrigued, as he began to step closer to me again.

Rubbing my stomach, I looked at the bag of food with hopeful eyes, and nodded my head. I was starving. I think the last real meal I had was days ago, maybe even weeks. Being stuck in the temple, the days just seem to all blend together. I move my hand to motion the man to come towards me. He looks at me, unsure. The men around him looked at him in shock. He nodded his head at me, and moved towards me, slowly. He kneeled down next to me, and placed the bag on the ground.

"Are you cold?" The man said holding out his blanket to me. Nodding my head, I grab the blanket from him. I wrap the blanket around myself, sighing contentedly at the warm feeling. I look back at the man and give him a smile of gratitude, making sure not to show my teeth. I've always had only canine teeth, I know it's not normal, so I should probably keep them hidden for now. Looking towards him, I point at the bag on the ground. "Mine?" I asked, reaching for the bag. The man shook his head rapidly, and started pulling out vegetables.

"Of course they're for you." He said. "We have some carrots, broccoli, apples, and lettuce. You can have as many as you want." He said, handing me the bag of vegetables. I hesitantly pick up an orange and green one. I've heard of vegetables before, but I've never eaten any. I'm more of a meat kind of person, I can thank Kariudo for that. I examine the orange and green vegetable. Sniffing it for a few minutes, I concluded that it was most likely edible. I took a bite. It's not as good as meat, but it's not terrible.

"We're gonna cook up some fish, so you can try it. If you like it then you can have it." The man said. He waved at the crowd around us, and a blond, young man ran off. "Your clothes look a little banged up. I have some dresses I was going to give to my daughter, you can have one." Another middle aged man, wearing a blue long sleeve shirt, and a pair of blue jeans said. He came over to me and set down a blue dress. "Here, I can take you to a place where you can get changed." The middle aged man said, holding out his hand. "My name is Gaku." The man said.

I looked back at Tsuki, 'I do need new clothes.' She gave me _the look._ After a pleading look, she shook her head and helped me up. Wobbling on shaky legs, we followed the man off the deck. He lead us down some stairs, into a large hallway filled with doors. We stopped in front of an oak door, in the middle of the hallway. Behind the door was a bedroom. On one side of the room by the wall was a desk with a chair. Sitting on the desk was a book, some pencils and a candle. On the other side of the room was bed and a wooden chest was at the foot of the bed. I looked at the bed and noticed that the bed frame was built into the floor of the ship.

The man moved further into the room, and walked to the foot of the bed. He kneeled down in front of the wooden chest. "I have some clothes in here that you can have. I'm not sure what size you are, but I think they'll fit." Gaku said, pulling out some clothes from the wooden chest. "I'll just put these on the bed." He said laying the dresses out on the mattress. Moving towards the door he said, "I'll be right outside the door if you need anything. When you're done getting changed I can take you to the cafeteria, that's where most people go when they are off-duty. I can introduce you to most of the crew. Everyone is very interested to meet you." Gaku said walking out of the room.

After he closed the door, I moved towards the bed, where the dresses where. Tsuki moved towards the door, and began guarding it. Laying on the bed were 4 dresses. They were all plain dresses, and looked like they were knee length. The first dress on the bed was light blue, the second was pink, the third was light green, and the fourth was light purple. Every dress had a pair of black tights that went along with them. Taking off my wet, torn dress, I put on the light blue dress and the pair of black tights. The tights were a little loose on me, and the dress hanged off my small frame, but I felt a little better now that I was wearing clean clothes. I looked down, not liking that the dress was covering my stomach. It will be a little more difficult to get access to my seals now, but that shouldn't be too much of a problem. I don't think we have a lot of fighting ahead of us on this ship.

'Okay, I'm ready. Let's go meet _the_ _crew_.' I projected to Tsuki, thinking about what Gaku said we were going to do next. Nodding at me, she sat up, and moved out of the way of the door. As soon as I walked at the door, I stared at Gaku, waiting to see what he wanted us to do next.

"You ready to go little miss?" Gaku looked at me critically. "Seems you're a little too thin for the dress to fit you right. But they should work for you until we reach the port next week." He looked down at my bare feet. "Looks like we'll have to find you some shoes, when we reach the port too." He said looking back up at my face, with a wide smile on his face. Reaching out his hand to me, he said "Here, take my hand. I'll introduce you to the crew." Nodding my head, I hold his hand as we walk out of the hallway, and he leads us up the stairs.

Gaku had led us to the cafeteria that was on the ship. Apparently it was the place on the ship where the crew members eat food, and talk to each other when there is free time. We spent hours there meeting crew members. Gaku introduced me to the captain Reo, the chef Haruto, and the first mate Riku. Then Gaku told me he was the main deckhand. After he introduced me to everyone he explained what each position meant. Just like in packs, boats have a chain of command. The captain is alpha, the first mate is beta, and the deckhands are omegas. He told me that the chef makes the food for the ship. He also explained to me that the ship was out on the water to catch fish.

They told me that they were from a village called Yugakure, located in the land of Hot Water. They told me that their village has trees, mountains, and something they called hot springs. They said that when we reach their village that they would show me what the hot springs are. They told me that the village has a ton of shops, places were people trade objects for coins. They saw that I looked confused, and told me that they would explain what selling was another day. They spent hours trying to get me to talk, to which I never answered. Eventually they started asking me yes or no questions.

After being fed dinner, Gaku gave us a tour around the ship. We already knew where the cafeteria was, if we got hungry. He showed us where to find the captain if we needed help. And he told us that we could come to him if we ever needed anything. We just had to knock on his door, to be let in. Gaku lead us to an unclaimed bedroom. He said that it would be me and Tsuki's room until we leave the ship.

Now I'm laying on my bed, in the room we were given. I'm thinking back to all the questions I was asked. The crew asked me a ton of questions. They asked if i was from a village, which I nodded my head yes. The village may be gone now, but I was still from there. They asked my to hold up my fingers to show how old I was; I held up 7 fingers. I pretended I couldn't understand them when they asked if I could speak. I know that they heard me speak twice before, but I'm hoping they think I only know 3 words. I can speak, but I don't want them to know that yet. My pack has been teaching me how to speak since I was 5. But I don't trust the crew yet, so I'm not going to let them know that I can talk. If they know I can talk, then they will be selective in what they say when I'm around. But since they don't know, I'm hoping that they will show me their true selves when I'm around. If I decide that they are good people, then I will talk fully to them. I've never been more glad that I'm able to talk to my pack telepathically than now. Whenever one of us projects our thoughts we can hear them, as long as they are projecting it to us. I've never seen it come in handy until now.

They asked me so many other questions, that I forgot most of them. But I'm still stuck on one. The last question they asked me was if I had parents, siblings, or relatives. I didn't answer them. I has gotten a far away look as I remembered the family I lost. I had parents, two brothers, and a sister. But I haven't seen them since that night 3 years ago. I thought back to that night, probably the worst night of my life. I don't remember much of it, because I was only 4. But when ever I ask, Kariudo will explain to me what happened that night. Though I think she leaves parts of it out of the story when she tells me. I have very few memories of it. I remember feeling fear, pain, and panic, but I can't remember why. Suddenly memories of that night start flashing through my mind. Memories of being surrounded by a group of angry people, of hearing my siblings screaming in fear, and memories of being dragged and beaten by a mob of angry people.

Before I could think too much more about that night, Tsuki hops up on my bed. She curls around me, until we are both in the form of a ball. ' _Get some sleep kid. We have a long journey ahead of us.'_ Tsuki thought. 'Okay. Goodnight.' I thought back, sighing contentedly as the warmth of Tsuki's fur soothed me to sleep.


End file.
